


five: pause

by uselessphillie



Series: home (wherever i'm with you) [5]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, an author getting over her writer's block, canon mark - 23 may 2018, soft soft soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessphillie/pseuds/uselessphillie
Summary: Phil wants his bed, and having Dan there is just a bonus.





	five: pause

Gentle green fields give way to concrete molded into a myriad of towering squares and rectangles as the car trundles into London proper, and Phil finds that he wouldn’t have it any other way.

They’ve got a full day at home before they make the early-morning trek to Cardiff on Friday. There’s stuff to do, of course - change out their clothing selection to accommodate the various European climates they’ll encounter, film a quick something for the gaming channel, get one last takeaway from their favorite Indian place before they don’t see it for another three weeks. But as the sun sinks below the line of buildings, the only thing Phil cares about is how soon he can sink into their bed’s soft grey sheets.

It hadn’t happened this quickly last time. They’d been well into the American leg of the tour before he’d started to feel this sort of bone-deep weariness. He thinks maybe it’s not so much due to being older as it is to being more settled, to being ready for something entirely  _ other _ .

He looks over at Dan, earbuds in and head laid against the car window, the heat of his skin leaving condensation against the cooling glass. Phil knows that he feels it too, knows it in the way Dan presses up against him at night and whispers it into his skin, all these things for  _ after _ .

But they don’t have  _ after _ , not yet. Right now there’s only bidding Marianne goodbye and leaning against Dan’s shoulder as he pushes his key into the lock and dropping all their bags just inside the door.

***

They haven’t even been gone that long, barely three weeks, but the signs of their desertion are still everywhere in the duplex. They part ways at the staircase, Dan moving to open windows and sort through their mail while Phil wanders upstairs to check on the plants.

(They’re just this side of crispy. Phil waters each of them and gives them a stern but gentle talking to regarding how he’d very much like them to stay alive.)

In the kitchen, he fills a glass of water for himself and sets the kettle on for Dan, rummaging around in their near-empty cupboards for the honey and Dan’s favorite chamomile tea.

Dan is sat on the edge of their bed when he makes it back downstairs, already changed into his pants and one of Phil’s t-shirts and busy plugging both their phones into the chargers. Phil hands him the tea and flops down face-first into the center of the bed, sending a silent thanks to Dan of the past for forcing him to put fresh sheets on before they left.

Dan turns on their white noise generator and Phil is already halfway gone. He turns and presses his forehead against Dan’s hip, listens to the quiet sounds of him sipping his tea against the gentle  _ ssshhhhhhsshhhhhh  _ of the machine.

Somewhere above him, Dan says  _ at least take your jeans off, love  _ but how is he meant to do that when he’s got lead for a body? He presses closer into Dan instead, unrelenting, slinging an arm across his bare thighs.

There’s a clunk that sounds an awful lot like an empty mug hitting their nightstand, and Dan is saying  _ you’re impossible, you’re lucky I love you _ as he undoes the button of Phil’s trousers himself and peels them down his legs.

Dan manhandles him onto his own side of the bed before curling up around him and Phil thinks  _ yes, I really, really am. _

_ Lucky to have this bit of home, wherever we are. _

**Author's Note:**

> send me your tour prompts over on tumblr: moon-boye


End file.
